musical love
by CrazyAndYouKnowIt
Summary: just something i thought up in class


**Sick of you**

**Annabeths POV**

**Finally, I was up all night working on it, it was a song, not a good one but still a song…dedicated to Luke, Luke Callisten,and it was called sick of you…**

_**You know fairytales don't come true,**_

_**Not when it comes to you,**_

_**Open up for the first time,**_

_**And you can bet that it's the last time**_

_**And im cool with laying low,**_

_**Saturday night and im staying home,**_

_**Im feeling good for the first time, **_

_**Its been a while since the last time**_

_**I will wave goodbye when you say hello,**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Im sick of the sleepless,neverending nights,**_

_**I just don't care who was wrong or right,**_

_**Im sick of the rumours and the alibis,**_

_**You tear me up I cut you down inside**_

_**Im s-s-s-so sick of you,so sick of you,**_

_**Sick of all of your little lies,**_

_**Im s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you,**_

_**Sick of all the girls by your sides**_

_**What you don't know, is how great it feels, to let you go**_

**Katie's POV**

**Grr,travis**

_**Head under water and you tell me to breath easy for awhile,**_

_**But breathing gets harder,even I know that,**_

_**Make room for me,its to soon to see if im happy in your hands,**_

_**Im unusually hard to hold onto**_

_**Blank stares at blank pages,**_

_**No easy way to say this,**_

_**You mean well,**_

_**But you make this hard on me**_

_**Im not gonna write you a love song,**_

_**Cause you asked for it,**_

_**Cause you need one you see**_

_**Im not gonna write you a love song,**_

_**Cause you tell me its make or break in this,**_

_**If your on your way,**_

_**Im not gonna write you to stay,**_

_**If all you have is leaving ima need a better reason to write you a love song today**_

**Selina POV**

**Charlie…**

_**Your so quiet, but it doesn't phase me,**_

_**Your on time,you move so fast make me feel lazy,**_

_**Lets join forces, we've got our guns and horses,**_

_**I know you've been burned but every fire is a lesson learned**_

_**I left my house left my clothes, door wide open heaven knows,**_

_**Your so worth it you are**_

_**But I wish I could feel it all for you,**_

_**Wish I could be it all for you,**_

_**If I could erase the pain maybe you'd feel the same I do it all for you I would**_

**Thalia's POV**

**Oh gods,drew…**

_**So you think you got it all worked out,**_

_**You got your hot pants on,**_

_**you got your ass right out,you**_

_**Think that you are something,you aint special**_

_**And me and my drop dress we wont do it all**_

_**Spent so long trying to fit the prototype**_

_**Kept a stick in the gears but I never got it right,oh**_

_**Whats the use,whats the point,you've got the wrong girl,oh**_

_**Kept what you don't want you doing down there,cause ill be fyling higher,**_

_**Waste yout own time,I don't care,anything you can do I can do better,**_

_**All you girls you look and flip your hair and wonder why im still,well**_

_**Your superficial im a misfit,but baby that's ok,**_

_**All you girls when you look into the mirror,tell me how do you apper,**_

_**Your superficial im a misfit but baby that's ok**_

**Clarisse's POV**

**Chris was the only thought on my mind**

_**Everybody knows**_

_**Everybody knows**_

_**that im coming for you tough**_

_**Im coming for you tough**_

_**X2**_

_**Are you scared, don't you run now,**_

_**Welcome to the fun house,**_

_**Tossed my emotions so here's the commotion**_

_**Feels good to hold the knife,**_

_**Cut me out,**_

_**Just right,**_

_**Revenge and a kiss,**_

_**Cause baby im a snitch,**_

_**Hush hush hush**_

_**You know im coming for you tough,togh,tough**_

_**I need your word in a rush rush rush**_

_**You better take cover theres quite a storm**_

_**X2**_

**Percy's POV**

…**annabeth…**

_**Slow down,**_

_**Lie down,**_

_**Remember its just you and me,**_

_**don't sell out,**_

_**Bow out,**_

_**Remember how this used to be,**_

_**I just want you closer,**_

_**Is that alright,**_

_**Baby lets get closer tonight…**_

_**Grant my last request and just let me hold you,**_

_**don't shrug your shoulder,**_

_**Lay down beside me,**_

_**Sure I can accept e going nowhere,**_

_**But one last time lets go there,**_

_**Lay down beside me**_

_**Great. Another quest**_

**Travis's POV**

**Ahh**

_**So she said whats the problem baby,**_

_**Whats the problem I don't know well maybe im in love,**_

_**Think about it,evertime I think about it cant stop thinking bout it**_

_**How much longer will it take to cure this,**_

_**Just to cure it cause I cant ignore it if its love,**_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and faceme but I don't know nothing bout love,ahh**_

_**Come on,come on,turn a little faster**_

_**Come on,come on, the world will folow after,**_

_**Come on,come on,cause everybody's after loooovveee**_

**Wait what**

**Bekendorff**

**Selina,ahh**

_**Girl you make me dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb,**_

_**Dumb-b-do-b-dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb,dumb**_

_**Our love is so**_

_**Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb,**_

_**Dumb-b-do-b-dumb**_

_**Wh-wh-wh-why-**_

**Oh forgery**

**Nico's POV**

**Darn hunters**

_**Today is a winding rode that's taking me to place that I didn't want to go**_

_**Today in the blink of an eye im holding onto something and I do not know why, I tried**_

_**I tried to read between the lines,**_

_**I tried to look you in the eyes**_

_**I want a simple explination**_

_**What im feeling inside**_

_**Gotta find a way out,mabey there's a way out**_

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer,**_

_**Do you know your unlike any other**_

_**You'll always be my thunder,and I said**_

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours,**_

_**I don't wanna ever love another,**_

_**You'll always be my thunder,so bring on the rain,and bring on the thunder**_

**Chris's POV**

**m in love…**

_**Oh there's something about,**_

_**just something about,**_

_**The way she moved,**_

_**I cant figure it out,theres something about her**_

_**Say oh,**_

_**There's something about,**_

_**What kinda a woman you want but don't need you,**_

_**Hey I cant figure it out theres something about her**_

_**Cause she walk like the boss,talk like the boss,**_

_**Manicured nails just like the pedicured roll,**_

_**Shes fly effortlessly,**_

_**Cause she move like the boss,do a the boss**_

_**Do she got me thinking about getting involved,that's the kinda girl I need**_

_**She got her own thing that's why I love her,**_

_**Miss indipendent,wont you come and spend a little time-**_

**What now Chiron**

**GROUP SONG**

_**Still don't know what I was looking for,**_

_**and my time was running wild ,**_

_**million dead end streets,**_

_**every time I thought I got it made,**_

_**It seemed the taste was not so sweet,**_

_**So I turned myself to face me,**_

_**but I never caught a glimpse,**_

_**Of how the others must see the faker,**_

_**Im much to fast to take that test**_

_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes**_

_**(turn and face the strain)**_

_**Ch-ch-changes**_

_**don't wanna be a richer one**_

_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes**_

_**(turn and face the strain)**_

_**Just gonna have to be a differand one**_

_**Time may change me,but I cant change time…**_

**And with that the couples went to bed,**

**Percabeth,**

**Tratie,**

**Chalina,**

**Thalico**

**And chrisse**


End file.
